00:00 PM
by Im Taehyun
Summary: Bersama dengan 12 mahluk suci penjaga 12 gerbang rasi bintang. Memilih kepada siapa yang akan kembali menjadi Pria pertama juga Pendamping pertama yang dapat melahap buah terlarang untuk menjadi dewa Loki selanjutnya. Saat jam besar berdentang 12 kali tengah malam 00:00 PM, permainanku dimulai. (EXO Fanfiction)
1. Prolog

**_˹00:00 PM˼_**

 ** _\- Game Start (Prolog) -_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Warning:_**

 ** _Yaoi, Boys Love, Death Characte, Typo Everywhere_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimers:_**

 ** _임_** ** _태현_** ** _Story_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Don't like, Don't Read_**

 ** _R &R_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

* * *

Selamat datang didalam permainanku. Ditempat ini hanya yang kuat yang berkuasa. Semuanya ada untuk bertahan hidup dan menjadi pemenang. Hanya yang terpilih yang akan berada pada puncaknya permainan ini.

Namaku **Im Taehyun (** **임** **태현** **).** Aku mengumpulkan orang-orang terbaik dari seluruh alam semesta untuk bermain dalam permainanku, Mengumpulkan beberapa Ras yang akan menjadi pion-pionku, juga mengumpulkan energi yang tak terbatas sebagai bagian dari permainanku.

Dan untuk orang-orang terbaik itu, kalian bisa menyebut mereka sang korban, walaupun mereka tidak sepenuhnya kuperlakukan layaknya korban. Aku menyukai mereka, yeah kemudian kau tau? Aku melibatkan mereka dalam permainanku kali ini.

 **Kim Suho (** **김** **준면** **)** sang Hydrokinetics. Genius air yang berasal dari bumi, seorang penjaga gerbang Atlantis termuda yang lahir tanggal 22 Mei 1991. Memiliki Golongan darah A, membuatnya selalu terlihat serius dalam segala hal. Tidak menyukai hal yang berisik, baginya hidup adalah ketenangan.

 **Kris (** **크리스** **)** , pemilik kekuatan Levitation dan Dragon ini adalah Vampire baru dari Kanada, dilahirkan tanggal 6 November 1990, yang kemudian menjadi bangsa pengisap darah tepat pada ulang tahunnya yang ke 17. Bakat dasarnya adalah Levitation sedangkan kekuatan Dragon baru didapatnya setelah menjinakkan seekor naga ber-element api di Kanada.

Kemudian **Xiumin** **(** **시우민** **)** , Cyrokinetics yang berasal dari Kutub Selatan. Jelmaan dari Peri musim dingin yang akan terbang berkeliling dunia untuk menaburkan cairan dingin dari kutub. Meskipun ia dapat terbang, ia tidak pernah menyentuh wilayah ber-iklim tropis sebelumnya. Tanggal 26 Maret 1990 adalah hari direinkarnasikannya Xiumin dari peri musim dingin sebelumnya

 **Lu Han (** **루한** **)** , manusia dengan bakat Telekinetics. Lahir tanggal 20 April 1990. Menyukai segala jenis hewan khususnya Rusa. Ia juga memiliki bakat untuk mengubah jenis kelaminnya. Terlihat sangat feminim juga lemah, tetapi jika kau membuatnya marah ia tidak akan segan untuk melakukan hal menakutkan padamu.

Selanjutnya yaitu seorang Pyrokinetics dari bintang Matahari bernama **Park Chanyeol (** **박찬열** **)** , ia adalah sosok abadi, sang penjinak phoenix. Dilahirkan dari api, dibesarkan oleh api, dan terbunuh oleh api. Ia termasuk dari keluarga bangsawan ditempat asalnya.

Pemilik bakat Teleportation **Kim Kai (** **김** **카이** **)** , Terlahir 14 Januari 1994 sebagai mahluk Incubus, Kai tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup tanpa seks. Ia bukan termasuk Incubus yang pemilih, akibat dari nafsu seksnya yang terlalu besar ia terkadang tidak peduli siapa yang disetubuhinya, wanita, pria, bahkan binatang sekalipun.

 **Tao (** **타오** **)** , Seniman matrial art dari china. Yang juga memiliki kekuatan Chronokinetics atau bisa disebut juga Time Control. Sikapnya sedikit kekanakan jika dilihat sekilas, tetapi jika sudah menyentuh koleksi senjatanya sifat aslinya akan keluar.

Vitakinetics atau Healer bernama **Lay (** **레이** **)**. Dulunya ia adalah malaikat, sebelum secara tidak sengaja meminum darah salah satu anak gorgon bernama medusa, hingga ia diusir dari surga yang kemudian menjadi penjinak Unicorn.

Sang Electrokinetics bernama **Kim Chen (** **김첸** **)**. Lahir tanggal 21 September 1992. Buruk dalam Game, tetapi aku mengikutsertakannya dalam permainanku karena bakat lainnya yang juga seorang Indigo, Chen dapat dengan mudah membedakan bangsa tanpa jiwa seperti mainanku dengan mahluk lainnya.

 **Oh Sehun (** **오세훈** **)** , pemilik bakat Aerokinetics yang juga adalah seorang werewolf. Lahir 12 April 1994 dari ibu manusia dan ayah serigala. Sangat tenang ketika berwujud manusia, sangat buas ketika berwujud werewolf. Sangat sulit untuk mengatur nafsu makannya sendiri.

Lunarkinetics, pangeran dari kerajaan bulan bernama **Byun Baekhyun (** **변백현** **)**. Sifat aslinya adalah ceria dan hyperaktif. Ia mengidap penyakit psikologis yaitu alter ago atau other personality. Membuatnya memiliki 2 identitas lain yaitu, **Byun Daehyun (** **변대현** **)** yang memiliki sifat dingin, dan **Byun Taehyung (** **변태형** **)** yang bersifat sangat penakut.

Terakhir adalah **D.O (** **디오** **)**. Terrakinetics yang lahir tanggal 12 Januari 1993, dapat mengendalikan tanah, bebatuan, pasir, hewan, serta tumbuhan. Belum lagi bakat lainnya yaitu berubah bentuk menjadi hewan yang ia inginkan, membuatnya terlihat sangat menyatu dengan planet bumi.

Bersama dengan 12 mahluk suci penjaga 12 gerbang rasi bintang. Memilih kepada siapa yang akan kembali menjadi Pria pertama juga Pendamping pertama yang dapat melahap buah terlarang untuk menjadi dewa Loki selanjutnya. Saat jam besar berdentang 12 kali tengah malam 00:00 PM, permainanku dimulai.

"Game Start."

* * *

 _ **To Be Countinued**_

* * *

Next or Delete?


	2. Khimaira (Aries Gate) 1

_**˹00:00 PM˼**_

 _\- Khimaira -_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _Yaoi, Boys Love, Death Characte, Typo Everywhere_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cast:**_

 _Kris & Tao_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimers:**_

 _임 태현_ _Story_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't like, Don't Read**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

Pagi yang sangat damai, dan Kris terbangun ditengah hutan yang amat rindang, dengan pohon pohon raksasa yang menjulang tinggi, serangga-serangga pencari nektar berdengung bersahutan, daun-daun yang lebar dan lebat membuat cahaya matahari pagi tidak banyak menerangi hutan itu.

"eunghh." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi Kris. dilihatnya sosok pemuda yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya siuman.

Didekatinya sosok pemuda itu, "hei." Kris menusuk-nusuk pipi gembul pemuda itu pelan dengan menggunakan sebuah ranting, mencoba menyadarkannya.

Perlahan pemuda itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan beberapa cahaya yang mulai masuk ke retina matanya.

"Dimana." Suara serak khas orang bangun tidur terdengar oleh gendang telinga Kris.

"Entahlah." Jawab Kris pendek.

Pemuda itu membulatkan bola matanya ketika melihat wajah Kris yang tampan walaupun terkesan dingin.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya pemuda dengan mata panda itu, membuat Kris memutar bola matanya bosan, ayolah ia tidak terlalu menyukai situasi seperti ini.

"Kris." Kris membantu pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kita dimana?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Hening

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola krystal berwarna hitam jatuh tepat didepan mereka, sebelum mengeluarkan aura gelap, membuat kedua pemuda itu penasaran dan memungut bola Krystal itu.

" _Selamat datang didalam permainanku wahai Levitation & Chronokinetics. Ditempat ini hanya yang kuat yang berkuasa. Semuanya ada untuk bertahan hidup dan menjadi pemenang. Hanya yang terpilih yang akan berada pada puncaknya permainan ini."_

 _"Mulai dari sekarang kalian adalah sebuah Team. Jagalah pasangan dan masing-masing diri kalian. Kalian gagal jika diantara kalian ada yang mati."_

 _"Clue kalian adalah: Puteri dari Tifon dan Ekidna, Saudara Kerberos dan Hidra, tiga binatang dengan kepala terpenggal."_

 _"Ketika kalian telah membaca ini, secara otomatis kalian telah menyetujui untuk ikut serta dalam permainanku."_

 _"Bersama dengan 12 mahluk suci penjaga 12 gerbang rasi bintang. Memilih kepada siapa yang akan kembali menjadi Pria pertama juga Pendamping pertama yang dapat melahap buah terlarang untuk menjadi dewa Loki selanjutnya. Saat jam besar berdentang 12 kali tengah malam 00:00 PM, Game Start."_

Tulisan di dalam bola Krystal itu membuat Kris dan pemuda itu kebingungan. "Jadi maksudnya kita sedang dipermainkan seseorang." Tanya pemuda itu tidak percaya.

Kris diam tanpa menghiraukan pemuda itu, 'Tifon? Ekidna? 12 gerbang suci? Loki?'. Kris berpikir dengan keras. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama-nama itu.

"Sepertinya kita telah dipermainkan oleh dewa." Ucap Kris sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ucapan Kris sedikit menarik minat pemuda itu untuk menatapnya.

"Maksudmu ge?"

"Yeah yang kutau Loki adalah Dewa yang usil. Sedangkan Tifon dan Ekidna adalah mahluk-mahluk mitologi Yunani."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti?" ucap pemuda itu.

"yeah seperti katamu, kita sedang dipermainkan." Ucap Kris pelan masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Pemuda itu bungkam, kemudian menunduk menyembunyikan raut mukanya. "kenapa harus kita?" cicit pemuda itu dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-aku takut." Ucap pemuda itu sambil menatap Kris.

Kris diam kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, "Kau tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan tangisanmu. Lagipula kita tidak tau saat ini sedang berada dimana." Kris menatap kesekitar mencoba mencaritau daerah tempat mereka sekarang.

Srakk

Srakkk…

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menginjak dedaunan kering ditanah mendekati mereka.

"Sepertinya ada yang datang." Kris menajamkan tatapannya kearah pepohonan dibelakang pemuda itu.

"Hei siapa namamu?" Tanya Kris kepada pemuda itu.

"Tao, Huang Zi Tao."

"Baiklah Tao, sepertinya kita akan mendapat masalah."

Sesosok mahluk wanita dengan rambut ular mendekati mereka. Membuat Kris hampir tidak percaya, mahluk itu adalah Gorgon perempuan yang dikutuk dewi, ia kira mahluk seperti itu hanya ada dibuku mitologi kuno.

"Tao apapun yang terjadi jangan berbalik. Kita sepertinya akan disapa oleh Gorgon."

"Go-gorgon?"

"Yeah, peluk tubuhku, penjamkan matamu. Akan ada sedikit guncangan, tapi ini akan cepat." Perintah Kris

Sesaat setelah Tao memeluknya, Kris mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya kebawah, perlahan tubuhnya mulai terangkat.

Sssttttt, Gorgon itu mendesis melihat Kris yang akan melarikan diri. Ditatapnya tajam mata Kris, dengan kedua bola mata yang berwarna merah.

"Gawat."

"Kenapa ge?" Tanya Tao yang masih dengan menutup matanya.

"Sial! mahluk itu menambah bebanku, rendahan itu mencoba mengubah kita menjadi batu, apapun yang terjadi jangan tatap matanya Tao."

Kris tau walaupun gorgon itu menatap matanya selamanya, tak akan bisa mengubahnya menjadi batu, Kris bukan manusia, hanya saja tetap ber-efek pada berat tubuhnya.

"Geee." Tao mulai panik, tangannya refleks memeluk Kris semakin erat. "cronic." Ucap Tao pelan sambil memutar mutar telunjuknya.

Entah mengapa kris merasa waktu disekitarnya lebih cepat, diliriknya Tao yang masih memejamkan matanya takut, "sepertinya akan bisa." Ucap Kris melesat keatas, meninggalkan gorgon yang menggeram marah.

 _ **˹00:00 PM˼**_

"Jelaskan." Satu kata yang terucap dari bibir Kris sesaat mereka telah mendarat.

Mereka memang berhasil meloloskan diri dari gorgon, tapi Kris yakin di dalam hutan ini masih banyak gorgon ataupun mahluk lain yang lebih berbahaya.

"Jelaskan tentang waktu disekitar kita yang sesaat lebih cepat sebelum kita melarikan diri?" Kris menatap pemuda bermata panda itu tajam.

"eunghh, kau tidak akan percaya jika kubilang aku baru saja mengendalikan waktu." Ucap Tao pelan sambil memainkan ujung pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Benarkan kau tidak percaya." Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak, bukankah kau manusia? Sejak kapan kau bisa melakukan itu."

"Entahlah? Aku pertama kali menyadarinya saat aku berlatih wushu di sore hari, saat itu aku sadar bahkan aku sudah berlatih sangat-sangat lama sekali, tetapi entah kenapa matahari belum juga terbenam." ,"lagipula kenapa kau juga bisa terbang Kris-ge." Lanjut Tao.

Hening.

"Karena aku bukan manusia." Pengakuan Kris membuat anak panda itu sedikit tidak percaya.

"Maksudmu ge?" Tao memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Yeah kau tau mitos tentang mahluk pengisap darah yang sering ditakuti manusia."

"Manusia Nyamuk?" sela Tao dengan polos membuat Kris ber-sweetdrop ditempat.

"Aku sedang membicarakan mahluk ber-stelan kuno dengan jubah, kedua taring, juga kelelawar."

"Maksud Kris-ge Vampire?"

Hening kembali.

Tao belum menyadari sesuatu sebelum, "Mwo! Maksudmu k-kau Vampire?" teriak Tao tidak percaya.

"Hei tenanglah, kau bisa mengundang mahluk berbahaya kesini."

"Apa maksudmu mengundang mahluk berbahaya. Bahkan mahluk berbahaya sekarang sedang berada didepanku dan berbicara denganku. Astaga aku tidak percaya bahwa aku sekarang sedang bersama Vampire."

Kris menggeram, "Aku tidak berbahaya! Tetapi aku tidak akan segan-segan meminum darahmu hingga kering jika kau tak membungkam mulutmu secepatnya Tao."

Berhasil, Tao diam tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. "Bagus. Sekarang tenangkan dirimu, kau tenang saja, lagipula aku tidak menyukai darah bocah panda sepertimu."

"B-bocah panda? K-kau apa jaminan kalau kau tidak akan menghabisiku."

"Kau bodoh." Kris memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Mwo!" Tao tidak percaya bahwa baru saja ia dibilang bodoh oleh Vampire tampan didepannya itu.

"Kau juga membaca kalimat yang ada didalam bola Krystal itu kan? Jika kau mati, aku juga akan kalah dalam permainan ini, panda bodoh."

"Kau setuju ikut serta dalam permainan tidak jelas ini?" tuduh Tao.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Lihat disekitarmu, tidak ada pilihan selain mengikuti kemauan Loki sialan itu." Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Pecahkan teka-tekinya."

"Kau tau maksud Puteri dari Tifon dan Ekidna, Saudara Kerberos dan Hidra, tiga binatang dengan kepala terpenggal Kris-ge?"

"Entahlah, seperti yang sudah kubilang Tifon, Ekidna, Kerberos, dan Hidra adalah mahluk mitologi. Mungkin kita harus menghadapi mahluk mitologi?"

"Mahluk mitologi?" ulang Tao.

"Yeah aku juga tidak akan percaya kalau saja sebelumnya kita tidak melarikan diri dari salah satu dari mereka."

Tao terlihat berpikir dengan pose anak-anak, "Lalu apa maksudnya tiga binatang dengan kepala terpenggal?" Tanya Tao bingung.

"Mungkinkah sebuah ritual." Kris berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang ritual seperti itu."

"Apa yang dimaksud binatang disini itu kita Kris-ge?" Tao sedikit bergidik takut membayangkan kepalanya akan terpenggal."

"Kau bodoh. Kita hanya memiliki dua kepala." Desis Kris dingin, membuat Tao memajukan bibirnya kesal karena kembali dibilang bodoh oleh Vampire tampan itu.

"lupakan tentang itu, apa yang kau bisa Tao?".

"hmmm? Aku bisa menghabiskan banyak makanan, membersihkan punggungku sendiri saat mandi, oh jangan lupakan aku bisa wushu." Tao tersenyum dengan polosnya membuat Kris mengusap wajah tampannya kasar.

"Maksudku yang berhubungan dengan bakat Chronokinetics-mu."

"apa itu Chronokinetics?"

Sepertinya Kris harus sedikit bersabar dengan bocah panda ini. "kau bisa mengendalikan waktu tapi kau tidak tau nama bakatmu sendiri?" Kris tidak percaya dengan tingkah bocah panda ini.

"hey seburuk itukah?" Tanya Tao yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar Kris.

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini aku bisa mempercepat, memperlambat, atau menghentikan waktu."

"Kau tidak buruk bocah panda."

Ssstttt

Suara desisan ular kembali terdengar, "apa itu gorgon lagi Kris ge?" oke Tao kembali merasa sedikit takut.

"tidak mungkin, kita telah jauh dari gorgon itu."

"katamu tadi mungkin masih ada gorgon lain?"

"itu Cuma kemungkinan? Mengingat betapa luasnya hutan ini."

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana Kris-ge?" Tao mulai cemas

"Jangan bergerak, ataupun bersuara. Jika itu benar gorgon ia tak akan tau keberadaan kita, jika kita tidak bergerak sedikitpun." Kris berucap dengan sedikit nada keraguan didalamnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Entahlah." Jawaban dari Kris membuat Tao semakin cemas.

Grrrhhhhh

Terdengar suara geraman singa dari atas langit, bersamaan dengan angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus sangat kencang. beruntung Kris sempat mengeluarkan kekuatannya, untuk mempertinggi gravitasi disekitar mereka, sehingga tubuh mereka tidak terhempas akibat hembusan angin itu.

"Apa itu Kris-ge" Tunjuk Tao kearah mahluk besar yang baru saja terbang diatas mereka.

"Entahlah." Kris menatap mahluk besar itu, "bunyi suara ular itu dari ekornya." Ucap Kris.

"mwo! Ekornya adalah ular? Mahluk apa itu?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau yakin tidak mengetahui mahluk itu Kris-ge?"

"Entahlah?" Kris seakan terpesona dengan mahluk besar itu.

"Kris-ge! Bisakah kau berbicara selain kalimat ENTAHLAH?!" Tao mulai gemas dengan Kris.

"Entahlah." Jawab Kris singkat, membuat Tao melemparkan sebuah batu kerikil ke-kepalanya.

"Aww! Sakit! Kenapa kau melempar batu kekepalaku?" Kris mengusap kepala, tempat wajah tampannya berada.

"ENTAHLAH!" Teriak Tao emosi.

 _ **˹00:00 PM˼**_

Kruuukkkk~

Tao menunduk malu, akibat suara perutnya yang sekarang minta diisi. "Kris-ge? Kau punya makanan?"

"Tidak."

"Aku lapar." Rengek Tao. Yang benar saja, mereka sudah berjalan sangat jauh seharian, dan perutnya tidak diisi apapun hari ini.

"Kau bisa menghisap darahmu sendiri Tao." Kris masih melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada Tao.

Hening

"Kris-ge? Bisakah kau gendong aku? Aku lelah, juga lapar."

"Tidak." Ucapan singkat yang membuat Tao memajukan bibirnya.

"Bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi."

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Baiklah, tapi tidak lama. Tempat ini masih belum bisa disebut aman."

Tao mendudukkan tubuhnya kasar, bersandar pada salah satu batang pohon disana.

"Ge? Bisakah kita mendapatkan makanan?"

"Aku sedikit ragu Tao, melihat keadaan hut-"

"Makanan!" Teriak Tao mengintrupsi ucapan Kris, sambil menunjuk kearah kelinci gemuk berbulu putih tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ayo tangkap Kris-ge!" Tao berlari mengejar kelinci itu. Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Tao, sepertinya anak itu benar-benar kelaparan.

"katanya tadi ingin beristirahat." Gumam Kris sendirian, sambil mengamati Tao yang berlari mengejar-ngejar seekor kelinci.

"Cronic!" Mantra yang diucapkan oleh Tao kearah kelinci itu, memperlambat laju lari sang kelinci. "Hap!" Tao berhasil menangkap buruannya.

"Yaey! Aku berhasil menangkapnya." Tao mendekati Kris yang kini bersender dibatang pohon yang sebelumnya ditempatinya dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Makanan!" ucap Tao dengan liur menetes, sambil menyodorkan kelinci gemuk itu kearah Kris.

Kris terdiam sebentar menatap kelinci putih itu, sebelum kemudian beralih menatap Tao, "Kau yakin akan memakannya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Memakannya mentah-mentah?" Lanjut Kris.

Hening.

Tao terdiam menatap Kelinci dipelukannya. Kris benar, ia tak bisa memakan kelinci itu tanpa mengolahnya, sedangkan dirinya saat ini tengah berada ditengah hutan tanpa peralatan sedikitpun. Tao refleks mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, "Lalu akan kita apakan kelinci ini Kris-ge?"

"Lepaskan Saja." Ucap Kris cuek, sambil menutup matanya.

"Lalu kita makan apa?" Tanya Tao, masih sedikit tidak rela untuk melepaskan buruannya.

"Aku bisa saja memakanmu, jika aku benar-benar lapar." Kris berujar dengan cueknya, membuat Tao mendelikkan matanya horror. "Aku sedang tidak bercanda Kris-ge! Aku benar-benar merasa sangat lapar." Tao mengusap kasar perutnya.

"Lepaskan Kelinci itu, dan kau bisa memakan yang itu." Kris menunjuk sarang lebah hutan dengan diameter yang lumayan besar tepat diatas pohon yang sedang disenderinya.

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kumpulan madu yang ditunjuk Kris, "B-besar sekali."

"Bagaimana cara mengambilnya?" gumam Tao sambil mengamati letak sarang yang tidak bisa dibilang rendah itu.

Tao menatap Kris lekat-lekat, membuat yang ditatap merasa sedikit jengah, "Aku tau wajahku tampan, kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu." Aku Kris, Membuat Tao mencibirnya pelan.

"Bisakah Kau terbang, dan mengambilkan Makanan itu ge?" pinta Tao.

"Tidak."

"Bukankah kau bisa terbang."

"Aku malas untuk berurusan dengan koloni lebah itu." Tao menggembungkan pipinya. Kelinci tangkapannya sudah lepas entah kapan.

Tao mencoba memanjat pohon itu, yang kemudian berakhir terjatuh dengan pantat mulusnya mendarat terlebih dahulu.

Kris melirik Tao yang masih mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya, "Berhentilah bermain anak panda. Kau bilang ingin istirahat, kita tidak bisa tinggal terlalu lama disekitar sini."

"Kalau begitu tolong bantu aku mengambilnya." Rengek Tao.

"Cih! Menyusahkan Saja." Kris membuka telapak kanannya, kemudian mengarahkannya kearah sarang lebah.

Pluk(?)

Seketika kumpulan madu itu melayang-layang di depan wajah Tao. Tidak, Kris bukan seorang Telekinetics, ia hanya memanipulasi gravitasi disekitar sarang Lebah itu, membuatnya menjadi lebih berat saat diatas, kemudian disaat sarang itu jatuh, ia merendahkan gravitasinya sehingga kumpulan madu itu tidak sempat menyentuh tanah.

Tao menatap antusias madu yang melayang dihadapannya.

"Kau seperti beruang panda rakus kelaparan, yang sedang dihadapkan dengan makanan beruang madu." Ledek Kris.

Tao masih menatapi madu yang melayang-layang didepannya. "Kris-ge? Aku boleh memakan semuanya kan?" Tao seakan tak memperdulikan ledekan Kris, membuat Vampire muda itu mendecih.

"Terserah kau saja. Lagi pula aku bukan pemakan madu."

Tao mengangguk antusias, "Baiklah! Selamat Makan." Belum sempat ditelannya gumpalan madu itu, Tao terkaget karena tiba-tiba saja Kris menarik tangannya, dan kembali membawanya berlari.

"Ada apa?"

"Gorgon sudah tidak jauh dari kita."

"Kau tidak mendengar suara desisannya?"

"Desisan apa?"

Sssssstttttt~

"Desisan itu."

"Tapi madunya?" Rengek Tao.

"Bisakah kau lupakan masalah perutmu sebelum kita berakhir diperut gorgon itu?" Kris menghela nafas kesal.

Krakk

"arghhhhhhh!" Teriak Kris dan Tao bersamaan, mereka terjatuh ke dalam jurang karena terlalu fokus dengan keberadaan gorgon yang mengejar mereka.

Tao memperlambat waktu disekitarnya, membuatnya jatuh dengan pelan, sedangkan Kris merendahkan gravitasi di dasar jurang.

"Huh, Hampir saja." Desah Tao, sesaat tubuhnya mendarat dengan selamat di dasar jurang.

"Mengapa mahluk itu mengejar kita. Bukankah seharusnya kita sudah jauh dari tempat gorgon itu pagi tadi?" monolog Tao.

"Kau yakin gorgon itu yang pagi tadi Kris-ge?" Tanya Tao.

Kris terlihat berpikir, "Entahlah? Tapi kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh bocah panda?"

"Apa maksudmu ge?"

"Lihat sekelilingmu." Suruh Kris.

Mata panda itu mulai mengamati hal-hal disekitarnya, seperti yang disuruh vampire tampan itu. Yeah sama seperti sebelumnya, tanah yang lembab, pohon raksasa dengan daun yang rimbun, bola Krystal berwarna hitam yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka, juga gumpalan madu ditanah yang belum selesai dilahapny- ,"Tunggu! Bola Krystal? Madu?" kelopak pandanya membola lucu, Tao mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau pahamkan maksudku?" ujar Kris.

"Tidak! Ini sangat membingungkan!" Tao menjerit histeris.

"Kau bodoh." Ejek Kris.

"Sebenarnya aku juga baru menyadarinya sih." Lanjutnya.

"Kita sudah terbang jauh, berjalan sangat lama, juga terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam seharian ini. Tetapi ini seperti kita tidak pergi kemanapun. Begitukan maksudmu Kris-ge?"

"Tepat." Kris melirik kesekitarnya. Memungut sebuah kerikil kecil sebelum melemparnya sembarang. Ajaibnya Kerikil itu malah kembali memantul kearahnya.

"Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti sesuatu." Kris menatap sekelilingnya tajam.

"Sesuatu?" Ulang Tao

"Kita benar-benar dipermainkan."

 _ **˹00:00 PM˼**_

"Kau keluarlah dewa sialan!" Teriak Kris lantang kearah langit yang terlihat berwarna jingga kemerahan, menandakan waktu malam akan segera datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kris-ge? Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan kau berteriak seperti itu membuatku sedikit takut." Tao berucap pelan.

"Tao, coba kau perlambat waktu matahari itu terbenam." Suruh Kris.

"Untuk apa Kris-ge?"

"Lakukan saja."

Tao sedikit mencibir, "Cronic." Mantra dari Tao, dengan telunjuknya yang mengarah ke arah matahari.

Twitch~

Perempatan kecil muncul dikepala Tao, saat sang matahari masih saja bergerak kearah barat dengan kecepatan yang sama."apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Tao tidak percaya.

"Ha- harusnya berhasil." Tao kembali mengulang mantranya beberapa kali, dan hasilnya masih tetap sama.

Penasaran Tao mengarahkan mantranya ke sebuah daun pepohonan raksasa yang baru saja jatuh. Berhasil, Daun itu jatuh dengan semakin melambat.

Kris yang memerhatikan Tao sejak tadi, menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. "Tidak semuanya asli." Gumam Kris pelan, yang masih dapat ditangkap oleh gendang telinga Tao.

"Apa maksudmu Kris-ge?"

"Di tempat ini, sepertinya tidak semuanya benar-benar nyata." Jelas Kris.

"dan jika aku benar …" Kris mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah, "Tao perhatikan langitnya." Perintah Kris.

Kris mulai berkonsentrasi untuk meningkatkan gravitasi disekitar mereka, "Ini akan sedikit berat, kau boleh memelukku."

Tao menatap horror kearah langit, bagaimana bisa retakan-retakan itu muncul disana? 'Apa Kris yang melakukannya?' pikir Tao.

"Ge? Apa yang kau lakukan."

"Diamlah! Aku sedang berkonsentrasi."

"Langitnya akan runtuh Kris-ge! Coba kau Lihat." Histeris Tao.

Kris masih terlihat berkonsentrasi, tanpa menghiraukan kepanikan Tao sedikitpun. Beberapa Pohon disekitar mereka juga terlihat mulai tertanam kedalam tanah, akibat gravitasi besar yang dibuat Kris.

Prang~

Pecahan Kaca dan cermin kecil mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Tao melongo melihat pemandangan yang kini ada dihadapannya.

Sesaat sebelumnya matahari masih sedikit terlihat di ufuk barat. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi! Bulan besar berwarna merah darah telah berada tepat diatas kepala mereka. Tao tidak ingat telah mempercepat waktu sebelumnya, jadi ini sudah pasti bukan ulahnya.

"Selesai." Ucap Kris pelan, sambil menyeka sedikit keringat dikeningnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan apa Kris-ge?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau mempercepat waktu?" Tuduh Tao.

"Tidah bocah! Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan waktu, dan bukankah itu kau yang lebih menguasainya."

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang bisa, yah maksudku sudah tengah malam? Kau tadi yang terlihat melakukan sesuatu."

"Aku hanya meningkatkan gravitasi disekitar kita." Ujar Kris.

"Kau berniat meruntuhkan Langit?" Tuduh Tao lagi.

"Berhentilah menuduhku bocah. Kau tau aku seorang Levitation."

"Kau juga Vampire." Sela Tao.

Baiklah, Kris menyerah menghadapi sikap kekanakan Tao "Baiklah! Jadi apa yang kau inginkan bocah?"

"Me-Nga-Ku!" eja Tao penuh penekanan.

Saat mereka sedang asik dengan obrolan mereka, bola Krystal hitam yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka kembali mengeluarkan sebuah aura gelap. Mengalihkan perhatian Kris dan Tao.

Sebuah tulisan kembali muncul didalamnya.

 _"Bunuh Gorgon, dan aku akan memberikan hal yang menarik kepada kalian."_

Kris mengernyitkan alisnya, setelah membaca tulisan yang tertera di dalam bola Krystal itu.

Sssstttttttt~

Suara desisan gorgon kembali terdengar. "sepertinya kita harus menghabisi gorgon itu bocah." Gumam Kris.

"Kita?"

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Tidak juga, hanya saja aku tidak merasa baik dengan perutku yang seharian ini hanya diisi dengan satu gigitan madu." Rengek Tao.

Kris memungut bola Krystal itu, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Tao, "Kalau begitu kau bantu aku menyimpan itu, karena sepertinya kita akan membutuhkannya."

"Lalu bocah, ketika ku bilang tutup matamu, jangan pernah membukanya, sampai kusuruh buka. Mengerti?" Ujar Kris, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Tao.

"Dia datang." Kris dapat melihat bayangan sosok Gorgon yang mulai mendekat kearah mereka dari belakang Tao.

"Tutup matamu." Perintah Kris kepada Tao.

Tao menurut, menutup matanya. Dapat dirasakannya Kris memeluknya pinggangnya sebelum kemudian mengangkat tubuh mereka dari permukaan tanah dengan kekuatan Levitationnya.

Ssssttttt~

Desisan gorgon kembali terdengar, Kris menatap Gorgon itu tajam. "Baiklah ular, kita selesaikan ini." Kris mulai berkonsentrasi, pupil matanya yang semula berwarna hitam pekat itu kini bersinar dengan cahaya berwarna merah darah.

Gorgon itu tidak tinggal diam, ia melancarkan serangannya berupa cairan-cairan racun kearah Kris. Kris mengarahkan tangannya untuk meningkatkan gravitasi disekitar cairan racun itu, hingga sebelum mengenainya serangan gorgon itu telah lebih dulu menyentuh dedaunan kering ditanah.

"Sepertinya ini akan mudah." Kris menampilkan seringaiannya. Tampak gorgon itu menatapnya marah, Kris merasakan tubuhnya mulai terasa lebih berat. Sepertinya cara yang sama saat pertama kali gorgon itu menyerangnya.

"ini akan sedikit berbeda ular." "bocah panda? Tidak apa kan kalau kau mengisi perutmu hari ini dengan ular panggang?" bisik Kris ditelinga Tao.

Tao menggeleng, hei! tidak akan pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk mengkonsumsi daging gorgon. "Tidak mau ya? Kalau begitu kuhanguskan saja." Kris mengarahkan telapak tangannya kea rah gorgon. Matanya yang bersinar merah itu terpejam.

Sebuah Api berwarna hitam pekat keluar dari telapak tangan itu. Mengarah kearah gorgon kemudian membakar tubuhnya.

Ssstttt~

Gorgon itu mendesis keras, seakan berteriak kesakitan saat permukaan kulitnya terbakar oleh Api hitam milik Kris.

Kris menatap Tao yang ada dipelukannya, "Kau boleh membuka matamu bocah." Ucap Kris saat sudah dipastikannya kepala gorgon itu telah habis terbakar.

"Apa yang terjadi Kris-ge?" Tanya Tao penasaran.

 _ **˹00:00 PM˼**_

 **\- To Be Countinued -**

* * *

Taehyun here! Maaf mengecewakan permirsa :' sebenernya ini udah diketik berbulan-bulan bahkan hampir setahun yang lalu :' cuma baru bisa dipublish. Taetae sibuk banget matha -3- maklum anak kelas 12 ada ulangan, tugas, praktek, tryout, ujian segala macem. Fict ini bakal diusahain buat lanjut, tapi gak janji yak :v

Thanks to :

Celindazifan, ByunSiblings96, HaruHana19, Lee Shikuni, dwella, ThehunnieMuMu, Altree Velonica, yixixo, TaoTaoZiPanda, dan semuanya yang telah mendukung fanfict abal-abal ini ㈷7


End file.
